Give me a sign
by Akihara
Summary: Arthur, con desesperación espera una señal por parte de Alfred. Solo una pequeña señal que indique que no todo esta perdido. One-shot Au- UkUs/UsUk.


Hola! Este es un nuevo One-shot de Hetalia. Es un UkUs/UsUk.

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hima-papá. Que hace micronaciones pero no a los Latinos(?).

Advertencias: (?) Creo que ninguna.

Give me a sign.

Debía haberle dicho "te amo" esa mañana, debía haberlo jalado a la cama de nuevo y quedarse hasta tarde disfrutando de las caricias y besos matutinos, esos que le gustaban tanto... esos que terminaban por despertarlo en todos los sentidos.

Debía hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y era justo lo que estaba mortificándolo ahora mismo, ahora que tenia a su amano norte americano cubierto de sangre frente a sus ojos, ahora que lo ingresaban en una camilla a toda velocidad al hospital, siendo empujado por tantas enfermeras que a penas lo dejaban verle parte del rostro.

No pudo entrar a la sala de urgencias así que se quedo en la sala de espera con el alma en un hilo.

No recordaba exactamente como había pasado el accidente, cuando logro salir del shock ya estaba en la ambulancia junto a Alfred apretando fuerte la mano del menor /aquella donde llevaba el anillo que los convertía en "esposos"/

Fue una larga espera, transfirieron a Alfred a una habitación y el doctor dijo algo sobre su condición y otras cosas que Arthur prefirió ignorar.

"coma"

La palabra le daba vueltas por la cabeza todo el tiempo, el sonido de la maquina que marcaba los latidos del corazón de el menor lo volvía loco a momentos, /le daban ganas de escapar/ nunca fue bueno quedándose quieto en un habitación.

Arthur siempre había sido de esas personas que no se quedan quietos en lo absoluto y si estaba en un mismo lugar es solo para leer, escribir o pintar, pero siempre están haciendo algo.

Era una tortura quedarse quieto, pero no quería separarse de Alfred ni un momento, quería ser el primero en verlo cuando despertara.

Y el tiempo paso, los días se volvieron fríos y aun mas silenciosos de lo que ya eran, una enfermera entraba a atender a Alfred y después de unos minutos salia dejando la habitación tan silenciosa como la había encontrado.

Arthur siempre estaba cerca de Alfred, sujetando su mano, acariciando su cabello y por las noches sollozando silenciosamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba que cuando su voz ronca resonó en la habitación casi no la reconoció.

—Alfred, honey... por favor despierta... -suspiro al no ver reacción alguna. —Una vez vi en un programa que las personas en como escuchan todo lo que dicen a su alrededor. Quiero creer que tu aun puedes escucharme...-tuvo que callar un rato porque un nudo se formo en su garganta, las lagrimas no tardaron en agolparse en sus ojos.

Odiaba sentirse asi, era como si se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

—Te amo... por favor, despierta.

y por primera vez en su vida, juntando sus manos /con la mano de Alfred entre ellas/ se puso a rezar, si existía un dios y este te escuchaba pidiendo con todo tu corazón algo, entonces sin duda escucharía a Arthur pidiendo por Alfred, porque ese mocoso ruidoso, testarudo, apasionado, amable /y todo lo que Alfred era siempre/ era su todo, no había nadie mas que Alfred para él.

—Siento como si te fueras apagando... -susurro un día donde la lluvia caía a torrentes afuera de la ventana.

Siempre sentado en el mismo lugar, diciendo "por favor despierta" una y otra vez, rezando le a un dios que seguramente lo estaba ignorando, Arthur se estaba desgastando, estaba cansado de todo.

De decir las mismas palabras, de rezar con toda su fe, de ese Alfred que estaba sobre la cama, porque si bien ese "Alfred" se veía igual que el hombre que amaba estaba muy lejos de parecerse a él.

El Alfred que usaba pijama de oso, que amaba los videojuegos y películas de terror aunque le provocaran pesadillas, el Alfred que peleaba por comer helado antes de las comidas y que se comía sus Scones para no lastimarlo, el Alfred ruidoso que se creía un héroe, el que comía hamburguesas, el que de verdad se creía un héroe, el que sin saberlo lo había salvado en muchos sentidos, el Alfred que le había pedido que se casara con él aquella tarde de julio donde Arthur se sentía terriblemente mal.

El Alfred que le decía que lo amaba y se comportaba melosos incluso estando en publico, el Alfred que criticaba sus gruesas cejas pero que aun así decía amar, el Alfred que con una sonrisa lo motivaba a seguir adelante...

El Alfred que el amaba.

—Por favor... dame una señal.

Cierto día escucho a las enfermeras hablar de que los familiares de un chico estaban pensando en desconectarlo y un miedo terrible se apodero de él al imaginarse que podía ser Alfred de quien hablaban, esa noche se quedo viendo la puerta, no permitiría que lo separaran de Alfred.

Un extraño hombre entro a la habitación, lo había visto rondar algunas veces por otras habitaciones así que supuso que era el doctor.

—Déjalo ir... solo estas lastimandolo al mantenerlo aquí a la fuerza... déjalo ir.

Escucho decir al hombre y no pudo debatirle nada porque Arthur sabia que tenia razón, pidió unos minutos a solas con su esposo y se quedaron solos.

—Siento que me estoy quebrando y como poco a poco te estas apagando. Me estoy perdiendo y nunca sera lo mismo de nuevo. Si es que estas escuchando... Give me a sign, please... dame una señal antes de que todo se destruya al rededor de nosotros! por favor, por favor... Give me a sign...

Y por primera vez Arthur lloro como nunca lo hizo, /de manera escandalosa/ con dolor, un profundo dolor, el dolor que solo te puede causar perder lo todo en cuestion de segundos, porque Alfred era su todo, siempre lo fue.

La enfermera estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Alfred abrió los ojos, pestañeando un par de veces, viendo a su alrededor, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Sin necesidad de preguntar la enfermera le informo de su situación antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación para dar aviso al doctor.

Los ojos azules de Alfred recorrieron la habitación , estaba completamente solo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no se esforzó de contener, estaba solo, había estado solo desde hace tiempo, porque Arthur le había salvado la vida y ya no estaba mas.

Arthur nunca llego al hospital...

Fin.


End file.
